1. Field
Embodiments relate to an adhesive composition for polarizing plates, a polarizing plate including an adhesive layer formed of the adhesive composition, and an optical display including the polarizing plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polarizing plates may be disposed on both sides of a liquid crystal cell to control an oscillation direction of light in order that a display pattern of a liquid crystal display (LCD) may be visible. Polarizing plates may be attached to an LCD by an adhesive.